pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Members/Posters A-D
There are over 600 members in the FC as of now, but only a certain number of members post regularly, if at all, within the discussions. Shyness, maybe? Fear? Most likely apathy. NOTE:' Please stop spamming, leave that to the FC, Beans doesn't like it, thank you'~ Other ✿Stephkinz✿ Has been a member somewhere between July to August 2009. Her very first username was PokeLuver97, which gave her the nickname "Luver". Because of her nickname, she changed her name to Luver.Chan_97, then, just for fun, she changed it to Stephkinz (based on her real name "Stephanie"). So don't be confused when people address her by "Luver". Things that she posts depends on her mood. Loves to post disturbing pics. She is sensitive to words. Not a very good chatter if she's lost in the conversation (happens very often) or knows nothing about it (happens very often as well). The first pokespe guy she ever fangirled was Ruby, though she lost interest in him and fangirled different guys. Guys she currently fangirl (in pokespe) are Silver and Hayato/Falkner. She is most widely known for being a huge Silver fangirl. She also fangirls game!Red (HGSS). She doesn't make a big deal with shippings (at least, not anymore.), though she supports some, most being crack (her favorites are SpecialJewelShipping SilverxCrystal and AmberShipping GoldxYellow). She hates like yaoi/yuri. She even got into arguments/long discussions because of it, but she prefers not to have them, so she doesn't flame (okay, maybe she does, but not a lot). She's also special 8D Secretly likes someone in the FC .Red. He is too lazy to do this.......but he likes cookies. Another pervert whoopie! Is also called called Cookie Monster by JoAnne. And he also is known as Fred by Plati(because she's just awesome like that.), mostly to avoid confusion when the FC is talking about Manga!Red or Game!Red (I didn't say pokemon! Red because it could be anyone that plays pokemon). Is Lolli's FC puppy mainly because she gives him cookies when he "follows orders and does well" 623yukihikari326 A member that signed up just to say happy birthday to Gold. Crazy, right? XD She is an AmberShipper that only likes MangaQuest and Special due to fanart. She treats Kanmurisan as an older sister, and started the FlirtShipping trend. One of the first to know it's canon. She occasionaly draws and writes fanfics. She also has various nicknames due to her long penname. One of them is Yuki. And another one is Snowlight. She is also known as 326, Hikari, Kari, Yukari (yes I've heard of it even), Kihi and others. @irin His previous username was Airin Espada, but changed it to @irin. Everyone either call him Airin or Rin. Used to flirt with anything with a pulse, before... Can be a nice guy. But most of the time he does flirt. He also likes to read the manga Bleach, and is a Bleachtard. He is a Wally fanboy. Hasn't been on in a while. Is back!! A-D Angel-Fire Angel-Fire (AKA Lise or "Fire-chan") joined the PokeSpecial FC during mid or early 2009 (I can't remember *shot). She is a fan-girl of Lance and Gold, she's also a fan-girl of Silver, Red and Morty but it's most likely unknown by other members. Angel is one of the old school Pokemon fans with her first game being Blue version. Angel's also a huge hater of Ass Ketchup and most things anime related allthough she loves season one. Most of the time Angel is hyper and acts a bit crazy (thank you Coca-cola!). One odd thing about her is she can fan girl over someone for a month (or more) and move onto someone else. Changed her name to Breaking.Heart, by the way. Aventurine AKA "Avent" "Ave" or "Beans". English member. Don't really know why she is a member, seeing as all she talks about that has anything ''to do with Pokemon Special is Eusine, Eusine, Eusine. Oddly was one of the only members that used to post on the main forums, but still only joined the FC in around November 2009. Is obsessed with anything to do with France or French, but still manages to seem a bit of a Francophobe. Draws (mainly stupid) stuff sometimes. ''Really 'really '''likes accents. Got FC-married to Joker_vD in January and is a poor "mother" to Cakei-Chan. Oh, and she "likes" Eusine, just in case anyone ever forgot. Is tl;dr a lot of all the time. Things are SRS BSNS. Most people are under the impression she can't spell "A'd'venture" properly. Is also a big Phoenix Wright, Axis Powers Hetalia and Professor Layton fan. Heck, she likes a lot of things. Especially foreign languages; see "is tl;dr a lot of the time" for more details. Moans and complains a lot. Is a pervert. Is also a pushover. She has worse jokes than Jar, no matter what she may say. Likes to say "cool beans!". Has a cat fetish, some people '''think' know. Wants to do Ethan. Actually, I detest that stupid boy. Stop telephoning me. BearPet789 Is FC-married to patykida. A pretty big crackshipper. Her favorite shippings are: ChoosenShipping (Blue/Silver), AmberShipping (Gold/Yellow), Red/Daisy, MagmaJewelShipping (Courtney/Ruby), Mack/Sapphire, PrasionShipping (Green/Emerald), Diamond/Platina/Pearl, and ConfusionRivalShipping (Crystal/Kotone). She is fun to talk to, and in some members opinions, she happens to 'come out of nowhere'. Even though she was there the entire time. Has a Lilo & Stich OC by the name of Sweetheart. blandia A member who doesn't go on anymore due to college. He loves to post lulzy pics when things go bad to lighten people's moods. Most "lulzy" pics he posts are the lolcats that can be found on Photobucket. He is currently missed by some members of the FC (cuz he's just very fun to talk to). Is a feminine man and loves to wear dresses. The style of the dress varies. Brendanx3 A member who has a crazed obsession to PreciousMetalShipping. He is also a Ruby fanboy. Runs by his own rules most of the time. Also the only homosexual on the FC. Cakei-Chan Is absolutely adorable! Her most popular nickname is Cake (also Cakei, ChaCha, and Cha-Chan)Is the cutest member in the whole FC! She has good ideas and really kind! Her favorite pokespe character is Yellow she also likes Axis Powers Hetalia he favorite character there is Sealand. She also loves any type of candy/sweets Some people say shes the "mascot" of the FC because shes so cute. Refers to Mrs.MomijiSohma1 as onee-chan (they are not related she just likes to call her that). Says she draws really badly though almost no one has seen her drawings (until recently, and they're not bad!!! D8). Quotes: "Lolz~ *glomp*" "I'm not a lie~! D:" CalculusNova A TOTAL SMARTASS THAT NEEDS TO JUST SHUT UP! JUST CALL HIM MEGAPOST FREAK AKA SMARTASS GOT DIAGNOSED WITH HAVING BRAIN CRACKING DISEASE Most commonly known as Nova, but accepts names such as: CalculusNova, Calculus, and Calc, CNova, and CN. He had first joined the Pokémon Special FC towards the latter days in December, but it wasn't until late February or early March that he posted regularly. CalculusNova started out by providing translations for the various images (in which the text on the images were written in Japanese) that were submitted to the FC; soon later, however, it would be more common for him to write in the various Social Group Discussion threads that the FC provided. His favorite character in the Pokémon Special manga is Mitsuru (Wally, in the translated English version), and as which, he will indefinitely express his unappreciation for the manga simply casting Mitsuru as a mere side character, instead of a main character as is his "replacement," Emerald). CalculusNova is homosexual, and as a result, Brendanx3 is no longer the only one. The difference between them, however, is that CalculusNova is nearing closer to asexual, and thus instilling a sense of indifference, to that respect. His gender is often questioned about, as he doesn't show any leaning towards a particular one, due to his avitar and name not giving anything away. Oh, and he often writes... a lot. Also, he has had his avatar and signature for the past three years, and has yet to change it (nor does he plan on changing it, any time soon). Caos brendan A member who was hated for disrespecting Yoshi and making up a stupid story that 15 cars tried to hit him (seriously, who'd believe that?). She and Tanaka pretty much rationally pwned him anyway. Still hangs around the FC posting stuff though. Can come off to be quite blunt about things. Cherry Opal Her former username was pokespe29, but changed it to Cherry Opal. Because she decided to change it so it wouldn´t be so confusing about why everyone call her Opal. She is a Pearl fangirl, but also fangirl others (Like Ruby, Gold and many others). She will sometimes blush when she fangirls. A shy girl, but can also be hyper or evil (or both xD). She likes to draw, but hasn´t posted any in the FC (Only about 1 or 2). Is Trainer from Kanto´s "sister", and is called Cat sister by him. curse_mark_1200 (nicknames; maki, curse, mark, Ms. S--*car whizzes by*, makimonster, platimonster,) Claims to be the biggest crackshipper you'll ever meet. She often abuses the "xD" smilie. She fangirls too many people to ever rembember on the spot, but in pokemon: manga!red, frlg!red, game!red, dia, kouki(lucas), wes, matsuba(morty), and denji(volkner). Her and Lollipop_princess_ claim to be twins (not really) and call each other by their nicknames (only replacing the "i" for "o" so mako&lolo) and calling them by these will promplty get you a big "ONLY I CAN CALL HER MAKO/LOLO!!!!". she is currently fourteen and born 2 days before noctowlboy on the same year as our beloved creator yoshi (whom she was the origional goldentomatoshipper). She is well known for her rocket launcher and torture paragraphs. Although not usually remembered about this she is is one of the people whos gender is constantly confused, taking the cake with having an entire thread dedicated to wether shes a boy or a girl. She despises specialshipping and Sakaki from .hack//G.U. though surprisingly, she doesnt actually get mad often, though sometimes she acts like she is for fun. Maki loves to draw and has a DA account where her username is the same only the underscores are turned to dashes. Strikes fear into the heart of many other members. Is currently in a canon ship with Trainer of Kanto, AbusedTrainershipping. Dark Link-Sama Don't get the name wrong, she's a girl. She Is a bit assertive and aggressive, but she can be kind (sometimes). She's well known in the FC as Ropo. Ropo is a major Red and Link fangirl. She had a minor relationship with Poke-kun, but it didn't work out. She's well known for kissing Zik Nightshade, but she won't admit she liked it. Ropo likes it when people mistake her for a guy. She is manly and very tomboyish. She also is fond of perverted things and hates yaoi. A crackshipper who enjoys Luckyshipping and other bizzare shippings. Ropo joined the FC in August. Ropo likes to brag. (Especially about her large proportions) digidestined4eva She is called Digi over the FC. She states that she has this username eversince she was 7, but though, she contradicts it by saying that she loves Pokemon Special. She is young, and a bit sensitive. The feeling of being hated annoys her, but she is really a cheerful lassie. She tends to call the members sempai, san, or sama (generally just any honorific that symbolises respect, as she calls some chan and kun if they insist), others are called nii-chan or nee-chan (actually I think that's only Zik and Kan). She also draws, and is planning to make a manga (which she is a long way away from, she says). She had different 'modes' until just a while ago...when they mysteriously disappeared. Now the local neko girl~ *shot* Wants to delete this but nobody will let her....because they say she's not authorised to delete her 'citizenship'. D:< TRIVIA: Her clock doesn't make sounds. xD Dwindle :3 She loves chocolates, and will go hyper when she eats them. Some call her Vi, Dwin and Dwindy. You'd think she's short but she's not. Green fangirl E-H Emasaur A real pervert. She's incredibly fun to talk to though! Emasaur never used to post as often as she does now, because she didn't love us as much back then. *shot* She's got a great sense of (wacky) humor and not really all that much is known about her. She also lives in a Delux Shoebox...or so she says. Is one of those OldRivalShippers though 8D. emo.loser Her username is just an irony. Call her Lou(or else). just an empty threat, but still.. A Malaysian member, Lou is a big fan of Diamond, Amarillo (Yellow's boy version), Kagamine Len, Roark, game Red and several fanarts of several people. Doesn't show it much. Saves every epic picture to her pendrive. Interested in fanart collecting, animated comedy. Strongly dislikes posts and articles about male/female's puberty and people not respecting other religions. Visits the FC frequently, but rarely posts on threads, only comments on pictures that interest her. Mistaken for a guy a few times, in the FC and also in real life. Has awesome emo-y hair (now shorter), but not much of the emo personality as ppl think. Only warms to people when the latter takes notice of her first. Quite smart, but grades are falling recently ("It's the internet's fault! D'x"). Espeon of Light Visits a lot but doesn't talk much. Fairy of Darkness Previous username was "Gothic_Fairy". Just like Lou, her username is just an irony. She is not gothic nor is she emo. Known as a huge Evanescence and AFI fan. A Ruby fangirl. Stalked by Maki and Lix. Loves to listen to music, but mostly Rock. She is also a fan of an anime/manga called Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. A member of the Ruby fangirl truce. Genderless-sama his gender is revealed. Total failure. GlalieFace A member from Australia, he is also a quarter German, usually goes by 'Glalie,' 'Glal,' 'Face' or 'Dom.' He is a fanboy of Platinum and Athena. He joined MangaFox around March of 2009, then joined the FC somewhere close to Christmas of that year. He is a fan of Blackmore's Night and usually listening to one of their songs. Glal is overly obsessed with dancing the Hare Hare Yukai. He also has an (unhealthy) liking for Glalie's and the entire Ice-type range. His planned competetive team is; *Car drives past* *dolphin sounds* truck horn blares* *baby cries* *Lion roars* *Glal glomps a Glalie* He also loves Pandas. Muahahaha. (not so secretly anymore ;D) Goldenguy A mexican member who crazily fanboys Yellow and protects her from anyone who insults her. He joined in summer 2009.He likes Naruto,Bleach, One piece,Shaman king, Halo and Fullmetal alchemist. He is Trainer's student in battles,as he used to suck in them until trainer told him how to EV train Pokemon, his favorite shippings are,Special,Oldrival,Mangaquest and Commoner. He also Likes Gold, hence his name Goldenguy, and Red as his favorite characters. He is als a fan of KungFu, and sometimes argues with Poke of which is better, Kung Fu or Jiu Jitsu. He like having conversations with Kylix in spanish because almost no one understands, and can añso speak a little of german. Also known as "Goldilocks" "Golden" "Guy"or "Gold". Didn't know what porridge was! HikariDawn A fairly new member who joined in winter 2009. She has a bit of trouble calling people by their nicknames and her favorite characters are Sapphire and Platinum. Somehow has been given the nickname HikDawn by Melo and everyone else calls her Hikari. She is a FranticShipper and most of the time she is late to discussions. Hulvaron Hurt_in_Cnfuzn Yet another Red fangirl. A another Cali, she is part of the Red fangirl alliance though she said she doesnt want to join. She was given the nickname Zuffy by Maki. Zuffy has a bit of a habit of calling every one "dear" I-L JoAnne~Chan She loves animals, and is called Jo. Is one of the saner members of the FC. She loves to joke and tease the other members, but they don't always realize sh e's joking. She is also one of the Team Moms of the FC. She is kind and easy to talk to. Probably one of the uh, saner members of the FC. Perhaps. Not really though. Joker_vD Russian member, so has a bloody awesome really cool accent. Likes tangerines a lot. Oh, and the whole Abra-Kadabra-Alakazam evolutionary line. Affectionately ''known as "Witchy" by Overlord Plati. Is "FC-married" to Aventurine, whom he likes to call "Ventie". Totally exploits her weakness for accents. Is like... a genius at maths and programming and stuff, he made a "pairs" game which was pretty cool. He likes to cast spells (read: speak in glitched up characters) on other members, he's actually a witch, upon finding this, Plati now callsed him Witch-sama. Oh, wait, now calls him Feliks, after once instance when he spoke "like a valley girl" and she and Ave picked up on it on MSN, saying how it was like a popular ''Axis Powers: Hetalia character, probably somewhat tactlessly. Has now moved onto "Feli-chan", which Ave suggested on MSN because... well, who knows why. Ironically, is probably more sane than most members of the FC in Beans mind, but Beans is terribly insane so we can't really take her word for it. We're all insane here. kanmurisan She likes to draw, and is called Kan or Kan-chan. She used to be very shy and rarely posted at FC at the beginning, but is now posting at the FC more. She gets flirted a lot with Ziya/Zik, and is a couple. She gets whacked by him when she says sorry too many times. (But that is just an another way for him to show his love to her xD) She is a huge ambershipper and is an artist. ^WTH, who wrote that there? xD(-kan) The name "Kanmuri-san" which is her username all over the net, is derived from her obsession of Kanmuri Shigeru from Yakitate! Japan when she started drawing. She is a big fan of Lavi(D.gray man), Kazuma Mikura(Air Gear), and Toph(Avatar). She also likes Yellow, Gold, and Platina from Pokemon Special. She also writes Fanfics., if one can notice, all of the ones from Pokemon Special is for Ambershipping. She could stay all day at the FC without getting off the monitor. That is why she sometimes never finishes the work she has to do. Therefore, if she's away, then she must be doing something. Or if not, she must be sleeping--she is, according to herself, is lazy. The FC has brought her back the way she used to be at GW. She almost always ''girls for guys and guys for girls (e.g. Tiny Pichu, Zippie, ItsJust Marty). She has this weird interest of being called a boy by a few. Usually, she says negative things in a positive way, which means, she is a euphemist! (I think). She calls almost everything cute. kylix A member since 2009 summer, goes by the nickname 'Lix', also a supporter of many shippings. Is known for her fangirl obsession over Red from Pokemon Adventures (Special) although she also likes Gold and Yellow. She likes to make crappy drawings and stalk Fairy of Darkness while shouting "Stalkee!" Has a strange sense of humor and will laugh at the most ridiculous joke. King Gallade One of those post fanfics, and has ideas for it. He will sometimes have a vote thread on what kind of fanfic we should have. Loli Ashie The cousin of Zik Nightshade. People call her Ashley or Cyan. She just joined the FC in early March. Currently away from the FC due to concentrating on schoolwork. Ashie is as perverted as Zik and loves to crack jokes... but not as much as Zik. She loves to gossip and tends to flirt with the guys on the FC... in which Zik does not approve of. She was born in Singapore in the year of 1998. She fangirls Ruby and Diamond. She currently is eyeing someone in the FC... who Zik only knows. Lollipop_Princess_ Her favorite snack is pocky especially strawberry ones. Joined sometime around the year of Janurary yet didn't figure out about the FC until around May. Goes by Lolli, Loli, Princess or Lolo Nobody calls her this except Mako! She was shy about talking in the FC but now, she's a regular member. Involved in MANY inside jokes, like name calling, pocky are drugs, THE GAME (ha! You just lost it!), Teh cake is a lie but the pie is the truth, me-fish-too (trying to pronounce a friend's username) Most of which it would be better off not knowing Overuses the "xD" emoticon. Famous for being the only Pearl main fangirl until Opal came along. And fangirls Red and hgss Silver Also famous for being in the first mf canon shipping ElectricCandyShipping also known as Candymanshiping to a certain someone Somtimes comes off as a bit ditzy. Is currently the only one to still call Mephisto: Fallen Angel Mephie-chan Calls Yellow310 her kohai. Watch out for her hoodoos!! (xD) Likes Wynauts!~ Her Wynaut in fanfics defy the laws of pokemom cause it knows moves like "bite" and "Ice Beam" xDD LunarUmbreon She mostly posts in the fanfics. Everyone else calls her Lunar. M-P Mhadz0021 A member who joined last April 12 2010. She is already friends with a few members Like Red and Meph and poke-kun and UberUser. The nickname Uber gave her is Mahzy also her now prefered nickname. She is a FC ComedyShipper which turned into the AwkwardShipping later on with UberUser. WHO PUT THAT THERE!?! She likes watching the MAD thingy on Youtube. AND SHE'S NOT A TSUNDERE!!!!!! DX She will kill you if you say that. She fangirls Pearl and Silver and hates Haughtyshipping. Her welcoming thread currently has 150 pages and has mroe than 1300 posts. XDD Likes yaoi. *coughpreciousmetalshippingcough* She also likes pudding and chocolate.XDDDDD Fangirled Green before. Melowz Yellow310 kohai. And loves crackshippings. Attempted to start an FC Meme by spreading, "PORYGONZ WILL RULE" everywhere...which lasted for about two days. Mephisto: Soul Tempest Is a bitch. He just doesn't know it yet. xD Mephisto: Fallen Angel (Nicknames include: B*tch 1, Meph, Mephi, Mephie, Mephie-kun, Mephie-chan, Mephisto, Meph-pon, ANGE, Ange-chan, Angel (I wish), Mephiemonster, Mr. G, Sexy Beast). He currently holds the record for the largest amount of fangirls (IOW, he has too many). Considered the most random member, as well as at fault for making the FC random in the first place. Also the second most popular member, after Yoshi. Meph joined in April, a few weeks after the FC was created because he thought the forum was boring. He caused the FC to become really random when a certain user named Pika-pika-red convinced him to fangirl Green. This fangirling resulted in several instances of gender confusion. Meph finally got sick of the gender confusion and changed his avatar into a manly one on his birthday. Meph is known for his not-so-obsessive obsession with Sapphire, his immortality (Meph is a homunculus), his very awkward love triangle, his fangirls, his smexiness, and his ability to twist facts around. Meph is sometimes oblivious regarding romance, although deep down inside he's just pretending to act clueless to watch people squirm. He is only 14 years old, which caused fangirl Kanmurisan to become surprised because she fangirls someone who is younger than she is. Over the course of his stay at the Pokemon Special FC, Meph has changed slightly. He now abuses the XD smiley, courtesy of Princess, Senna, and Yoshi. He also has become marginally more mature after experiencing several near-death and death experiences. He is now a master of flirting (courtesy of competing with Rin) and is uncontested in arguing over the internet, partly because he can twist facts around so well. He is the mephie-monster! Rawr! Oh yeah, he likes ponies. Yoshi's bitch. His past usernames: Mephistopheles me-fis-too *shot*, Mephie+Randomness, and Mephisto: Fallen Angel Micayap4496 Mica joined 2 months later after the FC was made. She is the PRINCESS OF WEIRDONESS and Randomness. She calls herself as the 75 year old member as well. She can be pretty random and hyper (watch out if she's hyper; she doesn't think of what she will say). She also has a bad side (Icy Mica). Watch out she has a pocket full of weapons! Mrs.MomijiSohma1 Is either called Momiji or Mrs. She also called "Onee-chan" by Cake, even though they aren´t related. A Ruby fangirl. Usally willing to give advice to anyone to ask, but is also not afraid to bite your head off when she gets mad. Was known for her Pokeplays up until about a year ago when the moderators shut down her play corner. Stupid moderators! Likes to tease people (EX: Pika and Lolli's relationship, in-member crushes(if there is even a shred of possibility, she will pounce on it), Noct and his "Fanboy issues", etc.) NoctowlBoy A man of logic and fun who likes to write fanfictions and play videogames. Suspected of being a closet fanboy by everyone except Zen. Is in love with Crys and he kissed her xD (though it was a dare) A very fun dare! You know you are Nocto. Admit it. Obbesed_Specialshipper Since you freaking forgot about Lozzeh xD Obbesed_Specialshipper is known as Lauren, Lolly, Lozzeh and Tokyo. She is also known for her obbesion of Specialshipping. She fangirls Yellow, Gold, Silver, Soul/Kotone, Ruby and Pearl! She is pretty dense at times and is absence for some un-known reason. Not much is known about her. Overlord Plati A strange member that likes to annoy people. She also likes thinking up nicknames for other members. She was the awesome and terribly ''amazing priestess for Witchy's and Beans's wedding. No one has asked her to be a priestess since, because there has been no weddings since. Her favorite characters in Pokemon Special are Platina and Blue, and recently, HGSS' Silver, for she has a strange obsession with his hair horn. She fangirls Kotone (not-so-secretly), while loveing her sexy Mario outfit. She apparently likes Dunsparces, alot, and stays up really ''late, Platipus x3 is another name in which she has been known as. She's got a really big head, considering her username (and her previous one "Plati~sama") This is a lie somethingfulness. She is also known as Platypus by Red(note that it's with y and not with i) patykida She is FC-married to BearPet. Pika-pika-red He is always acused of being of being a girl or better yet in fanfic he has been gender changed by the gender machine enough times to want to create a girl version of his OC. his MF canon shipping is electriccandyshipping with lollipop princess. some names given to him were Pika, pika-kun, pika-chan (for those teasers XD) swirily (plati's nickname for him) and more. Also a Hikari/Platina fanboy. Blushes a lot when he sees pics of them, and gets tortured by it too. xD He also got turned into an Eve fanboy by Maki. (Which means more fanboy torture, it seems xD) Poke-kun Popo-kitty-chan! MMBF~!!!! ... Poke-kun has a lot of funny nicknames, and people like to tease him for it. He also seems to facepalm an awful lot. <---calls himself the Facepalm Lord in which he got chased after for doing Likes to sleep and is constantly dreaming. Dreaming about...hehehe~~ PokeRescue18 PokeRescue18 is one of the prominent members of the fanclub. However, it seems that he rarely participates in any activity unless he wants to. Regardless, he observes the FC every now and then for any new scoops and events and informs certain offline members about some of the current topics the FC during that day. PokeRescue18 absolutely adores the Hoenn Dex trio. In fact, during schooldays he often brings and reads Pokemon Adventures volumes (21, 22, and 29) depicting the trio. Among the trio, he adores Emerald the most. The most probable reason for this lies in his childhood. He can somehow relate Emerald's battered past and Emerald's mischeviousness to his own. Only few people share the same passion as his. (examples are patykida and Reka) Q-T Shield_of_Roxtus Isaki's younger brother. This account is actually Isaki's spare account in the first place, but because of curiosity, Roxtus (a.k.a Tanaka, Roxy, Sui) changed the password and claimed it as his own. Sui/Tanaka/Roxy/Roxtus is usually referred by his brother as Sparta, a famous cat who keeps messing with his owner, biting him, or attacking his stuff(camera, plushies, furniture, etc.). He stalks Isaki's files and posts them on the FC which pleases the FC members and annoys Isaki. His hobbies are messing with Isaki, messing with his bro, and messing with his nii-san. CB Shield_of_Ruby A.K.A. Isaki. The most popular artist in the FC. Loves to draw pokemon gijinka and naming them. Also draws most member's OCs. He is a very good fanfic writer. He is usually slow (and a little pathetic in Sui's opinion), but friendly and patient. He's not much of a talker, one reason why he can't blurt put his personality too much. He's not good at making snap decisions either, but if he makes a straight decision to do something, he easily feels the urge to finish it. He messes up a lot, making him either slap himself, facepalm, or hit his head into anything. His hobbies are drawing, fanfic writing, being a mangaka, surfin' the net, and ghost hunting WTF?. "HALP!!! D8" Isaki has been currently offline for unknown reasons (not really so much as of recently...). shoby~the~berrytan Originally, a RL friend of yukina yee. Berry-tan ( also known as Berry, Berrybush, Amoeba, and Fruit) has been a member of the FC for quite a while, but has only just recently started posting. She is constantly being "kicked off cliffs" by people, but she always survives. She claims to be 1(insert randomly high number of zeroes here) years old, and along with her "twin sister (in FC only)," Tiny Pichu, they are both gods responsible for creating the universe 1(insert randomly high number of zeroes here, but less than ↑) years ago. When considering twins, there is usually an "evil" one and a "good" one; in this particular case, Berry is the evil twin, whereas Pichu is the "good" one. A lot of the time (and by "a lot of the time," it means "always"), despite being a god who is supposedly omniscient, Berry has a hard time "getting it," which often results in her attempting the I don't get it... FC Meme. In the past, she kept trying to convince people she is was a boy... or inversely, a girl, if they think she's was a boy. Of course, however, she is a female, none-the-less. Some--Dude Writes short, simple, brilliant comments. Always uses at least one chibi emoticon. Also posts Mega posts in the fanfics along with his twin brother, TayTayScott. ''At least one? I beg to differ. ￣ω￣ And by Mega Posts, I mean MEGA posts. Sometimes more than a page long, if I feel so inclined. Kekeh! '' Sushi Lover Like her name says(kinda xD), she loves to eat sushis. She is also called Sushi. xD She was also given the nickname "Lover" by Mephie. Quote: "LOVER YOU TRAITOOOOOOR!!!!!" TayTayScott Is Some--Dude´s twin brother, and is creative. Known as writing Mega posts in the fanfics. terrarider One of the newer active posters. Apparently in a shipping with another non fc member ceralune. Selfclaimed rivil of ^rainer from Kanto. Active every now and then. Gets everyones gender horribly wrong. Only got Fuzzeh's, Pika's, Lolli's and Golden's right because he knew of them from the wi-fi club assumes everyone in the FC is a girl Tiny Pichu She is a miniature Ruby fangirling pichu member from New Zealand, and one of the FCs earlier members; though, she didn't post in there until quite a while. Owns a cupcake army - the largest cupcake currently stands at 11' 5" and with the smallest being 4". She had confessed that she also (non-obviously, though) is a fangirl of both Wally and Silver; though, not everyone saw her confession. It was in one of these threads. Go look for it yourself. In the "Ah, hello." thread >D She was one of the more "violent" Ruby fangirls, participating in many wars over him, mostly against Mrs.MomijiSohma1 and Fairy of Darkness (Tara, Flying Poop attack! xD), but has since become one of the four members in the Ruby fangirl truce, and also the one who suggested it in the first place. Is very easily teased. And is a victim of Mephie's word twisting. Is also an artist, but only posts for contests. She reckons she sucks at drawing, and is very critical of her work. She likes pandas more than GlalieFace. >D TokyoStyle2010 Just recently joined the FC (note: this was posted April 14, 2010). She is Japanese (really), and is said to have found MangaFox through her friend, who found MangaFox by doing a Google search for something in English, and then showed it to her. She enjoys making nicknames (often obscure ones; i.e. Recruit, Student A) for various people. She has revealed a new source for emotes: http://emo.huhiho.com/. 8D Trainer from Kanto A stalker, he rarely comments, but seems to always be there when you say something about him, or that interests him. Some members tends to call him "Fuzzy" or "Fuzzeh". He is also Opal´s "brother", and is called "Cat Brother" by her most of the time. He also claims that he will be a Pokemon Master. xD he often spends all day on youtube when he doesnt have classes and fanboys misty and mimi however refuses to show so in public He´s also a battle maniac in Wi-Fi, and is Golden´s sensei when it comes to EV training. The only Ash fanboy in the FC xD U-Z UberUser A Korean (south)-African-Irish user from the U.S.. He joined a while back but never actually was able to come on because his laptop crashed but he's back now. His name is Seth and he likes to talk to Red alot. He fanboys Yellow, and is an AmberShipping saying, "Gold is the coolest Dex Holder." He also loves Fanfics and tries his best to be friendly. He attempted a ComedyShipping with Mhadz0021, but that had since been turned into AwkwardShipping xxDarkangelx A Malaysian member. She likes Edward Elric and used to fangirl Silver but got bored of him eventually. So she moved on to fangirl Red. Given the nickname 'Dark' by Meph. Dropped out of sight for a few months because she got grounded by her mum, but she did come back. But she doesn't really likes to post a lot and remains out of sight. Her favourite are Pokemon Special, Vampire Knight, Clannad and Fullmetal Alchemist. She is also obssessed with her iPod and tries to download at least 10 songs a day. XxsennaxX A Vietnamese member that lives in America. She abuses "xD" a lot. Her nickname is Rukia, because she changed her username to -rukia- for a while. Her favorite foods are pocky, ramune, and candy. She used to fangirl Silver, but now she fangirls Diamond, Ruby, and recently Pearl. She's also the shortest member, measuring up to be 59.5 inches, which is embarrassing because she's 14. xDDDD Senna is a big electriccandyshipper, and likes one of the FC members. Is also a Aurumephistoshipper. Yellow310 Lives in good ol' Middway USA. Lolli´s kohai. He is either called "Yellow", "Yel" or "Yel-kun", and obviously, is called kohai by Lolli. He has also a kohai himself, who is Melowz. The King of Chaos, he always creates chaos in both fanfics and other threads. He has recently been a judge in both the Ms. Santa 2009 and Ms. Easter Bunny 2010 contests. He is most known for his chaos, and also his Rotom, who is like a pokemon copy of him. Uses a lot of "xD"s. '''Quotes' Time for Chaos! (almost daily) Wow....... xDD (a lot) Yellow: To Switzerland? Rotom: To Switzerland. ''(After playing a trick that accidently happened on Mica)'' Yet another "What the hell am I doing?" moment. (a lot) Yoshiko_gurl "The Queen of Awesome" and "The Fullmental Alchemist", Yoshiko is the first member and the creator of the fanclub.Yoshiko is often called "Yoshi" or "Yosh" by other members, and is currently the most popular member of the fanclub based on the members' popularity poll. Most of the time, her posts end with "xD" or "8D" but when she's serious she does not end her posts with either of the two. Yoshi is famous for her obsession with Edward Elric, Gold and cows and for being a Yaoi fangirl. Yoshi tends to refer to herself as a tsundere, but many people tend to disagree with her. She also loves using the word "bitch," for emphasis, much to the dismay of other non-swearing members. Her gigantic ego was caused by her love for Kamina/Simon of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Barney Stinson of How I Met Your Mother. Yoshi is a terrible liar for laughs, but when she's serious she can be very very sneaky. She hates people who copy her because she is trying to be unique in her own way. She also tends to give weird nicknames for Mephie, such as "Ange", "Meph-pon", "Mr. G" and many more. WHY? BECAUSE SHE'S THAT MOTHERFLIPPING '''AWESOME. Yoshi is always paired with a tomato, which she does love eating in real life. However, she does like someone in the fanclub. She can be very perverted at times. Yoshi is currently 14, born in 1995. If it isn't apparent enough already, Yoshi is awesome (and she didn't write that - because it's true). Also, her bio is way too short, somebody please collect some more information, please! Stephkinz happens to address her as Yoshi-sama, symbolizing her respect for her (though she can sometimes forget the "sama" part) Quotes of Awesome: "Hey bitches, Yoshi's back from sexy town." "I don't know who this Yoshiko_gurl is, but she must be awesome." "I AM NOT YOSHI.....but I hear that chick's awesome." "I don't know what makes me awesome, but it works." "WHERE'S LAMBDA?!" "*insert sentence here*....BITCH." "I DID NOT *insert thing she claims she did not do*....okay I did. xD" "DON'T BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! BELIEVE IN ME WHO BELIEVES IN YOU!" "FEEL THE WRATH OF MAH *insert item here*" "FUUUUUUUUUUUUU....DDDDGGGGGGGEE................CKKKKKKKKKKKK. xDDD" "STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!!!!!!!!!" yukina yee She is an artist, and has a thread in mangafox where she posts her works. She is often called Yuki.She is also the cutest mangaka ever.XD She is described as cool as iceberg but at certain times............SHE CAN BE AWESOME CUTIE............XDXD.She also always threatens people that she will poke their eyes with her pencil..(this is REAL.......take it serious) ............beware of CUTE MANGAKA!!! XDXD OH MA GAWD. ignore the above. She's one of the oldest member in the FC, (is 17 yrs old and joined a few weeks after the FC was made) Often ends her post with XD, :3 or X3(so i dont sound that gloomy) Often tries to log on to the FC more often but couldnt due to studies and her mum banning her from the laptop. Is a fangirl of Silver and Dia but more of a Silver fangirl. Loves pokemon games and other vidoegames like Legend of Zelda and longs for a DS and a playstation. YurieMaria She's just another regular. zendro A Christian male with logical sanity, that loves videogames, anime, and whatever else otakus generally enjoy. Also enjoys most Internet memes, which is why he joined Halolz. Loves to make Phoenix Wright references, in real life, and over the Internet. He takes his religious preference seriously, if that's what you wanna call it. He was once known to be a Phoenix Wright, with NoctowlBoy as an Edgeworth Miles, but not alot of people really seems to remember that anymore.Did I also mention I'm a Grammar Nazi? Once got punched for saying "OBJECTION!" out loud. Call him Zen for short or zenny. It makes everything easier for everyone. Plati calls him "Drone" or "Z-D", And Lolli calls him "Zero".' Quotes:' "OBJECTION!" *punched* "Why am I still doing this?" "God bless you all" " The very existence of flamethrowers prove the fact that somewhere, sometime in history, a man said: Hey, I wanna light that guy on fire, but I'm not close enough, and I'm too lazy to get there." Zik Nightshade Joined the FC at the beginning of 2010. He initially goes by the name 'Zariya-chan' which made people think he is a girl. He finds it fun to be taught as a girl hehehe x3. Although some people still call him Zari and Zaya. Zik loves to crack bad jokes at times and just loves randomness. He loves to tease the girls of the FC and is a bit perverted(haha xD).But he is serious when needed be. He supports Special, MangaQuest and Commoner shippings. Zik is born in the tiny country Singapore in the year 1993 on the month of October. He flirts with Kanmurisan a lot...and they eventually become a FC couple...he loves wacking her for saying sorry all the time. He loves to use the word 'chu~' for unknown reasons, and likes to act cute at times. Zik hardly gets mad at people and hates seeing people arguing. He loves peace and diplomancy. He fanboys Yellow,Kotone and Platina of Pokemon Special...and Rin Kagamine and Kaai Yuki of Vocaloid xD Is currently playing .hack//GU. xD Zippie One of our older members. Likes Blue/Green a lot, and is quite partial to pictures of them doing the nasty... in a variety of ways. Sometimes scares the younger members with her, uh, "liberal" attitude to such things. Although some members are pretty fine with it. *coughcoughYoshicoughcough* Zippie is very smart!! But she can be a total bitch sometimes and gets into peoples skin. She also can be a little bit critical. She has a website dedicated to pokemon.